


Dark Lines

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Darren is on his way to the Motley/Tie the Knot launch when Chris texts him to check Adam’s picture from the shoot the night before.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lines

It’s not really ridiculously early when Darren stumbles into the new dresser they’d just bought a few days ago. The sun is up and he’s already managed to have breakfast _and_ bring some into the bedroom, all without making too much noise.

“ _Dammit_ ,” he hisses in a whisper as he rubs the toe that caught on the corner.

Then he holds his breath and listens and watches for any sign of movement from the bed, but breathes out in relief when Chris seems to be still sleeping soundly. The last thing Darren wants to do right now is to get dressed and leave, but he’s signed on to the candle launch and it’s something he _wants_ to be a part of, for more reasons than he’ll be able to list out loud. Chris knows, though and he did tell Darren that he understood just fine. But all that was before Chris had a late night shoot with Adam on a Friday and then got home with the remnants of eyeliner.

The mere thought of the eyeliner makes Darren want to dive back into the bed to just stare at it again. Chris wouldn’t tell him what the rest of the costume looked like, but the make up was enough to send Darren’s imagination spiralling.

_“You’ll see when we get the preview,” Chris teased, running his hand over Darren’s chest, “I mean, it’s not like you showed me your Backstreet Boys costume, I had to wait to see it on the big screen. White pants, Dare. That wasn’t fair.”_

_“Could you at least give me a hint?” Darren pleaded, but only received a smirk and Chris’ head shake in response._

_Darren didn’t get to dwell on it too long, Chris quickly becoming all too distracting when clothes went flying across the room and Darren’s focus zeroed in on the dark lines emphasizing Chris’ eyes._

“ _Shit_ ,” he hisses again when a hanger clatters to the ground after he pulls a shirt from it.

“Dar..” Chris mumbles from the bed and turns, eyes only opening a fraction, but enough to look menacing, “Why are you up?”

“The launch is in… an hour or so,” Darren glances at his watch and explains, then rushes to the bed, leaning in for a quick kiss, “Go back to sleep, baby, I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“‘s noisy,” Chris groans and throws his head back into the pillows, “y’re noisy.”

“I’m sorry,” Darren says quietly, “I’m trying not to be.”

“I like sleep,” Chris mumbles, then brings a pillow to his face and burrows into it.

“I’ll try to be quieter,” Darren smiles fondly at the sight of his sleepy boyfriend, “but if you decide to get up, there’s breakfast on the nightstand.”

“Too early,” Chris grunts, but lifts his head enough to survey the tray’s contents.

“Okay, sleepy, I have to go,” Darren bends down for another kiss, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Hmph,” Chris falls back into the pillows with a thump.

Darren rushes out of the house before he loses his resolve to get to the event in time. He’s about halfway to the Motley store when his phone beeps with a text message.

**from Chris: you know how I told you I won’t show you my outfit from last night?**

**from Chris: have a look at Twitter**

Stopping at a red light, Darren scrolls through his phone and finds the mention of a gold medal first, then realizes he scrolled too far. It’s then that he notices the retweet from Adam and he clicks on the Instagram link. Before the picture loads, though, Darren has to focus on the road, because the light’s changed to green, and almost immediately someone honks their horn at him for not moving. It’s a straight stretch of the road, so he chances a glimpse on the screen before it turns dark and the sight makes him grip the steering wheel.

“Fuck,” he groans, the image of leather against Chris’ pale skin already burned into his brain.

It takes a few minutes before the traffic slows down enough that he can pick up the phone and unlock the screen. The picture on the screen pops up and Darren’s groan is louder as he memorizes the picture. Another few minutes later, he pulls into a parking lot nearby the store and grabs his phone to reply to Chris’ text message.

**to Chris: Dammit.**

**to Chris: I’m about to meet people, but I’m in a bit of a predicament here.**

**to Chris: Dammit.**

**from Chris: if you were here, I’d help you out of that predicament ;)**

**to Chris: Shockingly, that is not helping me right now.**

**from Chris: Well, hurry home then ;) I might have borrowed the top from wardrobe.**

**to Chris: Fuck.**

**from Chris: If you’re lucky ;)**

Lost for words, Darren runs a hand through his hair, already messy because he didn’t bother taming it from the damage Chris had done the night -- and morning -- before. He groans and puts the phone away, then walks into the store, trying to keep his breathing as steady as he can. It’ll be a long afternoon.


End file.
